danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa 4: New Dream's Academy
Story Once again, 16 High school kids are trapped in a school and are going to be forced to play in a killing game. Monokuma returns and wants to have the poor teenage kids to "graduate". But can protagonist, Nozomi Matsumoto find out what is going around New Dreams Academy and find out how to escape with others by her side? I couldn't believe that I got accepted to New Dreams Academy! I walked my way to the school and looked at it nervously as I held my electronic language transferring pad against my waist . But I knew I could do it. I walked into the Academy and took a deep breath and smiled as I entered the Academy. But were my eyes playing tricks on me or was the Academy swirling around as I suddenly fell to the floor unconscious. As soon as I woke up I noticed I wasn't outside anymore but in a dirty looking classroom. When I woke up my head propped up from a desk and my hands were on top of each other. I see a monitor with a creepy two toned bear with a red glowing eye on it. He looked evil and probably trapped us in here. "Ugh... Where am I? Who am I? Oh wait! That's right my name is Nozomi Matsumoto The Ultimate Linguist. They call me a Linguist because I know more than ten languages." I noticed I was in the academy's nurses office. I see a bandage on my knee (I must have scraped my knee when I fell.) ???:Oh your'e awake good! Just then I see a very short young lady about my age put her hand on my forehead. " Are you okay? that was quite a fall! Here let me help you up!" Her small fragile hands pulled me up. And walked me to a place which looked like a gym. "There are others in the gym that would love to see you." The young lady pulled my hand towards the gym. And as I opened it there were fourteen other students that looked like me and the young lady that helped me up. "Oh I'm sorry... I should introduce myself my name is Tsubaki Mitsushima Ultimate Nun, nice to meet you. I had a bad feeling about this academy as a shot of fear went through my body because I heard of a tale that a school like this called Hope's Peak Academy was a bad school and did ruthless things to students!. It was called "The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History." I finally saw the fourteen students playing games and writing letters to their parents. "Hello are you the new student?" one girl says to me. "I'm Misaki Okayama; the Ultimate Sumo Wrestler! I'm not that smart as many of the other kids in here but I hope we can get along! "Oh, nice to meet you" I said as I shook her hand. Another young lady walks up towards me "Hi it's nice to see another new face around; My name is Hisoka Kitamura; the Ultimate Equestrian! As she shakes my hand rapidly. Another voice chimed into the conversation a taller looking man with his hair in a ponytail and a goatee; "Hey Alright! another student that makes sixteen of us as he flashed a smile at me. "Anyway I'm George Diva; Ultimate Football Player. He threw a ball over to the study center expecting no one was there. "George... I thought we went over this i'm trying to write my latest poem!" "Ehe... sorry... But I have someone here for you to meet! George said. I looked up to see who he was talking to. He was talking to a very scary looking young man with golden eyes and wild black hair wearing a long purple coat. "Oh.. another student I see.. hmph.. "You can call me Ebisu Hideyoshi the Ultimate Poet." He shook my hand firmly in mine. As I looked through all of the craft and study tables I saw a Chemistry table with a shorter girl with a pale-green bob with purple eyes experimenting. "Oh hi, you must be a new student; my name is Chiyomi Tsukiyomi; i'm the Ultimate Scientist. "Nice to meet you" I said shaking her hand. Not to far away I saw something blow up. I got a little scared. "No sweat everyone it's okay." I looked to see a short young man with smoke and ash all over his outfit. "Are you alright?" I said in concern. "Oh yeah, that happens all the time... allow me to Introduce myself, I'm Yoshino Okada; Ultimate Firefigther." I walked to another table and another young woman. "Oh what's up my name is Yuko Kobayashi; Ultimate Archer. "Nice to meet you." Yuko wasn't really that social but i'm sure we could get along. I saw a man at his table working on what looked like to be Parkourist. "Oh excuse me sir, that's very nice work your doing. "Thanks by the way i'm a woman not a man." I felt so embarrassed for calling her a "sir" "I'm sorry it was a little mistake..." As my voice trailed off. "It's okay I get that a lot. Let me introduce myself. My name is Koaru Shibata I'm the Ultimate Parkourist. "Nice to meet you... as I still kinda looked embarrassed. "I walked to see more of the students and see what talents they had on their desks. I saw one man with a turntable mixing music. "Oh hi there, I didn't see you there. My name is Taukiya Sugimoto; I hope we can be friends. After my chat with Taukiya I saw a girl on the floor crying. "Oww! it hurts!" She said. I saw the young lady and picked her up from the floor. "Are you okay what happened? I said to the girl. "I got hurt from Yoshino's explosion and it was so strong it pulled me in the air and slammed me down. "Maybe we can find a nurses office in the Academy" I said. I walked by her side trying to look for a nurse's office. It was locked. But I remembered that I actually had a first aid bag in my strap-on backpack. I pulled out some bandage and wrapped it around the girls leg. "Thank you" The girl said. "I'm so sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. My name's Akiko Sakaruki; I'm the Ultimate Zoologist." Here let me walk you to one of my favorite tables the Theater table. I saw a young man with pale blue hair and blue eyes acting. He was very good at it until he caught my eye. "Oh, hi... i'm Senji Yagami; Ultimate Actor"." Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand. Then a very slender looking man interrupted our conversation; "Well it looks like we have two lovebirds here!" the man said. "Hey were not together" Senji said. "Haha! Can you take a joke? I'm Haruto Megumi; Ultimate Acrobat. I thought he was a little weird but we were going to be friends. I walked to see a cool looking table with a bunch of people baracading the door; I thought that was very cool so I picked up a copy of the flyer and put it in my backpack. *Ehem* I tried to look around for who ever said that. "Up here" I heard in a low grasping voice. I saw a man more than seven feet tall looking at me. "H-Hello.... I said. "Hi let me introduce myself i'm Kenjiro Tomatosu Ultimate; Parkourist. There was then one last person to talk to; A nicely dressed man with green eyes looking at a book. "Can I help you?" he said. "Oh your the new girl aren't you? My name is Ichiro Ichigawa but I forgot my talent I don't know what it is. "Testing! Testing! Is this thing on?" A voice came out of nowhere. Then we realize it is a black and white teddy bear with a red flashing eye. Was it the bear that was on the monitor when I was in the dumpy looking classroom? I thought to myself. "Hello kiddos i'm your new principal Monokuma!" the bear had a obnoxious loud high pitched voice. "Is uh... is that a stuffed bear?" Akiko said to Monokuma. "I'm not a stuffed bear I'm Monokuma! the bear shrieked. Then ya must be a robot! Yoshino said. "Your right someone give that boy a prize!" Monokuma said. Your my victims for this school so start killin'. Chapter 1: Deadly Life Chapter 2: What's happens next? Chapter 3: The cruel world of despair Characters Nozomi Matsuda Ultimate Linguist Ichiro Yagami Ultimate Actor Masoto Aikawa Ultimate ??? Yuko Kobayashi Ultimate Archer Ebisu Hideyoshi Ultimate Poet Misaki Okayama Ultimate Sumo Wrestler George Diva Ultimate Football Player Chiyomi Tsukiyomi Ultimate Scientist Koaru Shibata Ultimate Carpenter Hisoka Kitamura Ultimate Equestrian Yoshino Okada Ultimate Engineer Akiko Sakaruki Ultimate Veterinarian Taukiya Sugimoto Ultimate DJ Haruto Megumi Ultimate Acrobat Tsubaki Mitsushima Ultimate Nun Kenjiro Masanori Ultimate Parkour Trivia *George Diva's name was actually a scrapped Danganronpa character's name *Ebisu Hideyoshi's voice is lower than Ryoma Hoshi's voice in Danganronpa V3 and also bares a Russian Accent *Nozomi means "Hope" in Japanese *Misaki is the first overweight female character to make a debut in a game *Haruto is like the (Nagito, Kokichi) of the game *There will be more interesting executions and murders *There will be a new bathroom scene (but with the boys) *Scrum Debate will come back *A hard mode that will have a time limit to find the clues *A new mastermind *And also a new pairing!